ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
So The Adventure Begins/Transcript
(The series starts on a island where it has a town where the dragons live in.) ???: This is Dragonlandia, home to all of the well-known dragons. No humans around here, only dragons and other animals. (Screen goes to Eli.) Eli (VO): My name is Eli, and I'm a Armored Dragon. Info about me? I love to fly with my friends. Well, one of my friends doesn't fly, so yeah, he can't fly with us. My biggest wish is to become a Dragon Fighter like the others are. And this is how my adventures on Dragonlandia all began! (Eli comes out of his house to greet his friends, who are waiting for him outside.) Eli: Hello, my friends! How are you guys today? Peel: Great, I'm sure ready for my day today! Eli (VO): This is Peel, he's my best friend and the dangerous, but cool thing about him is that he lives in a wooden house... Attached to a cliff! Cool, right? Macie: Hello, Eliy. Eli (VO): That's my girlfriend, Macie. We know each other since we were baby dragons. Blade: Blade says hi! Eli (VO): That's Blade. He may be stupid, but he is strong and trustworthy. (Camera goes to Eddie.) Eli (VO): Oh, that's Eddie. He's a total grumpster. Eddie: Oh, please! Who says hi to friends anyways? Macie: Eddie! Say hello to the viewers right now! Eddie: Okay. But only because you told me to. Hi. Macie: Good! Eli (VO): Where are the humans, you may ask? Well, in this universe, we dragons have took over the world and got rid of the humans entirely. Anyways, me and my friends are just starting their days as usual. Until somedragon from the far reaches of Dragonlandia was planning to take over the world. Want to know his name? (Cuts to a demonic lair where a Demonic Dragon is sitting on his seat.) Eli (VO): His name is Lord Ender. What makes it worse, he has a son named Flame. *Flame walks to Lord Ender* He had a very evil plan to take over our home, Dragonlandia, and the world itself. (The screen goes back to Eli, who is very brave.) Eli (VO): There is one day, however, where we will finally stop him and Flame for good. (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Scene goes to the demonic lair where Lord Ender is waiting for his lunch. Flame came to him with chili dogs.) Flame: *holding 10 chili dogs* Lunch, father. Lord Ender: Thanks. *takes 5* You eat the other five. Flame: Ok. *leaves* Lord Ender: So... *eats a chili dog* What should I do today? (He looks at his cauldron, which shows Eli and his friends.) Lord Ender: Hmm... Eli as always! Maybe if I could get rid of him, his friends, and Emperor Mingzu, then I could take over the world! *evil laughs* But first, finish my lunch. (Cuts to Eli.) Eli: So, what do you wanna do today? Peel: Maybe play some baseball? Eli: Sure. Blade: Blade'll watch you dragons play because Blade doesn't like playing baseball. (SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Dragon Mania Adventures Category:Dragon Mania Adventures episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas